


Major Minus

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Hurts Like Heaven [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 鸟paro，复活后番外小故事一则。大概是光和三年春，还是朴素的日常。神乐耶上门拜访看看猫逗逗鸟。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Hurts Like Heaven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492625
Kudos: 7





	Major Minus

三月时气温还摇摆不定，四月时整个东京都已经转暖了。在樱花季将将结束的时候，皇议长总算成功从各评议会成员与辅佐官的围追堵截中脱出身来，安全地溜进了车后座。咲世子把她送到目的地附近，跟她约定了前来接她离开的时间，婉拒了她一同进门喝个茶的请求。“我还有别的任务。”咲世子遗憾道，“请替我向鲁路修大人陪个罪。”

她在车边一鞠躬，然后重新钻回了驾驶位。鲁路修是在三天以前回到东京的，他并没有高调到四处露面，消息还是从C.C.那里散播出来、从卡莲那里拐了一道才传到神乐耶的耳朵里的。在不确定他具体在哪的时候，优先到ZERO的私人居所来逮人准没错。神乐耶站在门口整理了一下衣着才按响门铃，她耐心地等候了半分钟，大门缓缓打开，在门口出现的是一张她非常熟悉的脸。

“早上好。”神乐耶说。

“你怎么来了。”门里的人挑起眉毛。

“我不能来吗，‘表哥’？”神乐耶笑眯眯道，“你又不是没有摘下面具跟我说过话。”

朱雀后腿了一步，满脸写着拿她没辙。他把她迎进门，边走边嘀咕好歹事前说一声啊、怎么老是这么喜欢搞突然袭击。神乐耶没有理会他的抱怨，还站在门厅里就开始探头探脑。“那位大人在吗？”她直接问。朱雀扭过头，脸上的表情显得他对此毫不意外。

“你果然是来看鲁路修的。”

“严格来说是来确认情况的。”神乐耶说。她稍微踮起脚，让视线高度和朱雀所在的高度拉近了一些。“啊呀，怎么说我也是曾经差点跟你签订契约的人类来着。关心一下现状又怎么了。”

“硬要这么说的话，你不觉得现在才想起来要确认已经晚了吗。”朱雀回嘴道。

不过他们能这样聚在一起对话的机会确实很少。往前数些日子，要么是他根本无法正常跟人交谈，要么是他们各自太忙，要么是鲁路修压根不在东京。所以朱雀也没有继续纠结这个问题，而是直接对着屋里喊了一句“来客人了”。鲁路修出现的时候打扮和朱雀差不多，宽松舒适的长袖衫搭配长裤，十分简单且整洁得体，没有制服外装也没有多余的装饰物，明显是室内特供的居家穿着。这副模样对神乐耶来说倒很新鲜，她将他们两个都上下打量了几遍，当然她做得没那么露骨，是藏在颔首问候的时候悄悄进行的。一同出来迎接她的还有一只熟悉的灰猫，这两年来她总会在ZERO的办公地盘或他本人附近看到这小家伙。

“亚瑟回来啦？”神乐耶问。她弯下腰去跟他问好，递出自己的手指让他嗅了嗅。“前段时间他不是被娜娜莉大人抱去了吗？我还在视频里看到他来着。”

“那是暂时的。”朱雀说，“娜娜莉也想他了，就把他抱过去养了一阵子。上周就已经送回来了。”

亚瑟嗅完了她的手指，纡尊降贵地喵了一声，允许她多摸了几下他的下巴。之后他们一起进了起居室，C.C.不在这里，按照鲁路修的说法她八成是拉着卡莲去了电影院。厨房里似乎在炖着什么，但显然不是亚瑟能吃的东西，他几次欲图溜进去都被鲁路修拦在了外头。亚瑟给他们提供了非常合适的开场话题，也不需要神乐耶去纠结是否应该跟这两个很久没在私人场合打过交道的家伙聊些非工作方面的事了，一只上蹿下跳的猫总是能给人带来很多乐趣。

很好。在自己主动找上门之后，在这两张脸同时出现的情况下，至少不用尴尬于不知道该对着他们说些什么了。茶是朱雀泡的，但倒茶是鲁路修帮忙做的，为此神乐耶多少有点受宠若惊。她看向鲁路修，他的眼神十分坦然，既没有被面具所挡，看上去也不像是那个在人前表现得过于跋扈的皇帝了。他在等茶凉到合适温度的时候把亚瑟从厨房门口直接抱到了沙发座上，猫在他怀里扭来扭去，直到他坐好了才在他腿上找到一块还算舒适的位置。神乐耶正打算接着询问这猫的近况，就听得亚瑟嘴里发出一阵卡了壳般的、短促又密集的嘎嘎怪声。一旁的朱雀登时浑身一僵，仿佛连后颈上方的头发都炸起来了。

神乐耶眨巴了一下眼睛。“亚瑟这是在学鸟叫吗？”

“跟实打实的鸟住在一起的时间长了是这样的。”鲁路修平静地解释道，“他这是在委婉地表达自己饿了。”

明明就没有很委婉，朱雀的表情在这么控诉。他站起来，背过了手，一副熟练地预先避免亚瑟冲过去拿他的手指磨牙的无奈模样。“冰箱里应该还有之前做好的猫饭。”朱雀咕哝道，“我去给他蒸一份。”

神乐耶目送他小步溜走了。她觉得如果刚才是原形态的鸟蹲在这里，刚才那一下就足够把祂吓到直接飞起来。至于一个本体是鸟的家伙为什么这么喜欢和猫玩在一起，这真是个未解之谜。鲁路修耸了耸肩，明显是对这场景见怪不怪了。然后他开始介绍猫饭的配方，出身并不娇贵的亚瑟在这方面不太挑嘴，但还是看得出一些偏好来的。

约莫一刻钟后，灰猫从沙发上跳了下去，优雅地走到盛放食物的碗前方，低头尝了一口，又是一口，看上去没什么大问题。但没等朱雀走远，亚瑟忽然暂停了进食，对着面前的猫饭发出一阵嘶嘶声。“……又怎么啦？”朱雀叫屈道，“这不是你最喜欢吃的口味吗？”

“很显然，他是又从碗里吃出鸟毛来了。”鲁路修说。他随手一捞就从沙发坐垫里抓出了两根羽毛，边缘蓬松，红得发亮。“帮他处理一下就行了。”

神乐耶没忍住笑出了声。天气转暖后确实到了褪下冬毛的季节，而在本尊足够放松的情况下，他掉落的毛发也会悄悄恢复原样。朱雀对着那两根毛拉长了脸，然后他叹了口气，装模作样地打了个响指。一束颜色很暗的小火苗在鲁路修的手指间忽然出现，又很快消失了。

亚瑟停止了嘶嘶叫，低下头去继续吃他的碎肉糊。神乐耶若有所思地看着那只平静进食的猫，意识到朱雀身上发生的变化确实是大得惊人了。

他们在猫忙着吃东西时交流了更多关于养猫的经验和想法，然后话题总算平稳过渡到了和猫关系不大的部分上，比如说还在外面东奔西走的咲世子，以及之前代养过猫的娜娜莉。神乐耶想起来替咲世子向鲁路修问候了一声，后者泰然自若地接受了。他在应付私人层面的好意时表现得相当游刃有余，这一点和他戴着面具时似乎也没什么两样。

可是他在别的方面又显出许多不同。过去的那个ZERO是不会因为一只吃饱了的猫上蹿下跳险些打碎花瓶而惊慌的，自然也不会把猫堵在墙角一通训斥。过去的那个年轻皇帝也不会穿着居家便服端着碗碟从厨房进进出出，做完一顿饭之后还接着询问是否需要餐后甜食。过去活在人们面前、为她所见的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚是坚定的、强硬的、果决的、某种程度上不择手段的，唯独不是这样柔和而放松的。或许在更久以前，在年幼的皇子被托放到枢木神社的时候，他也曾在她所不知道的地方流露出过这样的一面来，只是她几乎无缘得见。

她的心情略有些复杂，她当然知道鲁路修本来应该是个更为普通的、拥有自己的喜怒哀乐的“人”，只不过但凡是人都自有其弱点，而英雄和皇帝都不需要这些，面具就是为此而存在的。鲁路修说要去做烤布丁的时候，神乐耶点了点头。她目送他的背影消失在厨房门口，门一关就把尾随过去的猫堵在了外头。亚瑟蹲在地板上喵喵叫，朱雀小声骂他贪吃鬼。猫回过头来一哈气，本体是鸟的朱雀登时又是一僵。神乐耶被逗乐了，掩嘴笑过之后舒开眉梢。

“还算顺利？”她问道。

“你具体是在指哪方面？”朱雀反问道。

“你和鲁路修大人。ZERO的事，契约的事，力量控制方面的事。”神乐耶说，“相较于去年来说，你的状态好转了不少吧。”

亚瑟走过来之后投向了她的怀抱。朱雀用略显哀怨的眼神看了一会儿在她的抚摸下惬意眯眼的灰猫。“这很难解释。”然后他说。

“但你觉得现状还不错？”

“我姑且还是很容易满足的那种类型。”朱雀说，“至少在个人生活方面是这样的。”

——而枢木朱雀也是这样。在不需要把脸孔藏起来的地方，在残损的部分都被修复之后，他也会自然地流露出还算与人亲和的一面来。神乐耶想了想，抱着亚瑟从单独的靠背椅里站起来，挪到了长沙发的另一侧，和他挨得更近了一些。

“你是从什么时候起开始能自如控制火焰温度的？”

“应该是去年吧。”朱雀说，“虽然我的火焰本来也不会伤到鲁路修，但能控制温度还是更方便了。”

“你的火焰不会伤到他？”神乐耶诧异道。第九十九任皇帝还在位时在灭口和堵嘴这方面做得特别好，她只能从一些火灾遗迹里隐约猜到作为零之骑士的朱雀应该是已经能释放更为强大的力量了，但具体细节一概不知。朱雀点了下脑袋，抬起手指来玩起了一缕小火苗，让它拧成一条细小的火蛇在他指间绕来绕去。神乐耶在消化掉其中的信息量之后扁了嘴。“我在思考我应该嫉妒哪边。”

“什么啊，就好像你真的对我特别上心似的。”朱雀咕哝道，“不，我还做不到百分百控制好。万一情绪过于激动，一个不小心就把别人给烤焦了这种事还是有可能发生的。”

“那还真可怕。”

“我本来就不是什么特别善良无害的存在。”

“力量能够使用得当就是好事。”神乐耶说，“我很庆幸现在我们没有再站在彼此的对立面上了。”

我不会假装我们之间的关系特别好，她用眼神告诉他。即使是在过去，在战火还未烧及日本的时候，他们也说不上是一对特别亲昵的“表兄妹”。被层层保护禁锢起来的、皇氏的女性后裔，和一度被大人们安排着要与她捆绑的非人的灵物。她在清晨来临时需要对着朝阳的方向叩拜，年纪尚小的女孩深深躬下身去，再度抬起头来时会看见鸟儿安静地站在高处的窗棂上。祂很少同她嬉闹，多数时祂只是在她完成例行公事般的一环后再靠近她，轻轻啾鸣两声，证明祂至少不会太过排斥养育他的人类安排给他的这个同伴。祂不会在她面前歌唱，也不会亲昵地往她的掌心里钻，最多做到栖在她屈起的指节上，允许她用指尖挨蹭两下祂头颈间的柔软短羽。

然后祂会离去。枢木朱雀有他自己的日程安排，学习、修行以及跟他来自异乡的友人一起消磨时间。鸟儿只会在林间唱歌，祂所化身而成的男孩也是如此。及至他彻底离开之前，他都不会在她面前袒露心事。

她望着他出神了片刻。朱雀没有说话，为了避免尴尬也没有直勾勾地反瞪着她。他低头去逗猫，许是因为又吃过一顿饭了，亚瑟的心情看起来还不错。朱雀将头低下去的时候，神乐耶试探着抬起手，犹豫地向他探近了。她的动作很缓，朱雀没有避开。她的指尖轻轻扫过他的头发，一下，又是一下，之后才渐渐压下更多切实的力道。

“还是很暖和呢。”神乐耶说。他的头发和他身上落下的鸟羽一般，都蕴含着微弱的火焰的热度。不足以将人烫伤，只是在细枝末节处彰显着他与寻常人的不同。朱雀由她摸了一会儿，稍稍勾起了嘴角。

“……是吗。”

“和真正重要的人类待在一起很幸福吧？”

“也不是一直都待在一起。”朱雀说，“我们都有自己的事情要做。”

“我知道。”神乐耶说。她的手指滑到他的鬓角，勾在耳后，但还谨慎地维持着分寸。“你从以前起就是这样了。专注地在做自己的事，和我分道扬镳也就罢了，连ZERO大人的邀请都爱答不理，结果那时候能陪伴在那位大人身边的……哎呀，怎么是我这个普通人类呢。”她促狭笑道，“现在想想，应该是跟我一样被拒绝了吧，那时候他显得可怜巴巴的。不愧是自由的鸟儿呀。”

“那时候他又不会在你面前露脸，你怎么知道他可怜巴巴的。”朱雀小声嘀咕道。

他的面色变红了一些，和她相似的绿眼睛也不安地转了转。“隔着面具就什么都看不出来的家伙是有多迟钝啊？”神乐耶撇嘴道。朱雀不说话了，脸上呈出一种想要为自己辩解两句又觉得维护黑历史也不太必要的纠结表情。鲁路修在这时重新出现了，他宣布这批布丁还需要烤上半个钟头，然后他好奇地看向了正在笑开花的神乐耶。

“你们在聊什么呢？”

“一些往事。”神乐耶收回了手，“我们都有好长时间没能这么坐下来普通地叙叙旧啦。”

他们自然是不能当着鲁路修本人的面让刚才的话题继续进行下去的。而且其实，神乐耶想，我也没有认真指责你的资格。隔着一层面具，真实面目和本来心愿都一概不知，就算能通过直觉去感知到一些情绪方面的变化，她也不曾对以前那个ZERO真正进行过有效的开解。

两任ZERO当着她的面聊起了更为琐碎的事，譬如说接下来几日该如何打发休闲时间，衣物换新的必要性，阳台上是否应该增添几盆耐旱的绿植，还有猫的食物和新玩具——就像任何一对普通的爱侣会在每一个平凡的日子里所做的那样。不需要就更多人的理想与福祉高谈阔论，也不需要时时刻刻都显出锋芒来。神鸟在人间栖息下来，英雄和暴君都在某一刻沉寂于无名，在登台演出的部分结束之后，最为朴素、无趣、渺小但鲜活的部分往往是不为人们所知的。

鸟儿从神龛前飞走了，她想。也不奇怪呀，祭拜的人早就没再看着祂了。

鲁路修再度起身前去取布丁的时候，朱雀回过头来，让她意识到自己在旁对着他们发呆的行径应该是早就暴露了。“神乐耶。”朱雀低低喊了她一声，表情忽然间又变得复杂了几分。他是能够感知到别人的心情的，借助那些被藏起来的羽毛，或者他已经成长起来的、更为敏锐的洞察力。神乐耶摇晃了一下脑袋，示意自己并无大碍。

“别露出那副表情。”她说，“现在再想要对我感到抱歉也迟了。”

“不，我只是觉得，”朱雀苦笑着打量了她一下，“虽然你长大了不少，但是在某些地方真是一点都没变啊。”

“你是在拿我开玩笑？”神乐耶眯起眼睛。

“没，我哪敢啊。”朱雀立即否认道。他举起双手来摆了摆，将它们一齐放下时轻柔地交叠在膝上。“我自己已经变得太多了。过去认识的人还能让我对一些旧事感到怀念，这样很好。”

神乐耶微微一愣，随后莞尔。也不过是会被存放在回忆中的人罢了，她想。总有一日他们的轨迹会不再交汇，暂歇于此的鸟儿也好，踏上远行的人也罢——都是她无法留住的。但假如说她亲眼看过了、确认过了，他们的路途都不再需要旁人去担心了，她觉得自己也能更加释怀一些。

“我总归是还在的。”她说，“嗯，我也觉得这样就好。”

咲世子在晚餐前就将他们的小客人给接走了。她总算露了一次面，这次只进到门厅，并抱歉地说假若不嫌叨扰、日后有机会再来正式拜访。她们的车在沉降中的暮色里远去，直到从前窗的位置再也看不见了，鲁路修才慢慢走回起居室。朱雀没有出来送客，在下午吃完甜食之后，他和神乐耶又单独在二楼可待客的空间里待了一会儿。鲁路修爬上楼梯去，没有看见人影，倒是在巨大的豆袋椅上发现了随意堆放着的衣物，和一只正对着高处的窗户发呆的小鸟。

“哇哦。”鲁路修说，“我还以为你不会在她面前这么放松呢。”

朱雀啾啾叫了两声，扑着翅膀飞起来，轻巧地落到他的肩头，蹦了两蹦便蹭在了鲁路修的颈窝里。亚瑟正趴在楼下打盹，一时间不用担心他会对一只活蹦乱跳的小鸟表现得过度兴奋。鲁路修伸手去逗祂，小鸟用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖子，叫声变得软绵绵的。忽然间祂的躯体开始伸展了，很快就变成了更为英姿勃发的模样，盘在鲁路修肩膀上的重量也变得沉了不少。当事人十分无奈，因为神鸟又一次用还算颀长的身体和翅膀整个儿卷住了他的脑袋。

“……你是不是这么玩上瘾了？”鲁路修闷在祂的羽毛里嘟囔道，“我要看不见路了。”

朱雀又鸣叫了一声，声音变得清脆而悠长。鲁路修贴着祂的胸膛，感觉到祂似乎是在抒发一点残存下来的委屈，也不知道神乐耶到底是让他想起了什么奇怪的往事。祂刚刚的叫声没有什么特殊的含义，不过是在寻求安慰和陪伴。鲁路修也不再深究，摸黑凭着一丁点儿还在运作的方位感走向豆袋椅，侧过身去慢慢倒在了里头。

炖菜还没盛出来，搭配的面包不用担心放凉或放硬。晚餐稍微延迟一点也没关系。他用手指轻轻梳理着朱雀颈部的羽毛，然后是弯曲的后背，再然后是展开的翅膀。神鸟将头颅贴在他耳畔，祂在低鸣中唱起一支遥远的属于童年的歌时，鲁路修在羽毛的遮挡下笑了。阳光斑驳的夏日午后，蝉鸣与吹笛混在一起。如果你是想起了那时的、我所不知道的某些往事，如果有一天你打算告诉我更多。

朱雀从他的脖子上滑了下去，扑在了他的胸口上。不止是在某个夏日，祂用鸣叫声回应说。也不止是我愿意去仔细回顾的那些事——但如果你有兴趣想听的话。


End file.
